Kevin's House
Kevin's House is an average house, located right next to Eddy's house. His house also comes with a garage full of jawbreakers, as seen in "A Boy and His Ed" and in "Stuck in Ed." The jawbreaker-full garage is also mentioned in episodes like "Dim Lit Ed", when Kevin tells Nazz that earning one jawbreaker is insignificant because he has a garage full of them. The wall of his house once got wrecked by the Eds in "A Boy and His Ed." His house was once covered by toilet paper and even got blocked by a big brick wall thanks to Ed and Eddy when Kevin was grounded in "A Case of Ed." Even his yard got ruined by the Eds when they tried to trick Kevin into letting the Eds in to watch TV in "Knock Knock Who's Ed?" Rooms Living Room Kevin's living room appeared in "Ed... Pass it On..." and "A Town Called Ed." It has a three-seater sofa, an easy chair, and a large TV. Kitchen Kevin's kitchen only briefly appeared in "Run for your Ed" and in "A Case of Ed." It looks like your standard kitchen with countertops, an oven, fridge, etc. Bedroom Kevin's bedroom first appeared in "A Case of Ed." Features of the room include a bed with an orange bedspread, a dresser, a fishbowl, posters of a motorcycle and a swimsuit model, and a flexible lamp on his bedside table. Bathroom Kevin's bathroom has only been seen in "A Boy and His Ed" where the Eds accidentally tunneled into it while looking for his jawbreakers. Some of the strange objects in his bathroom include a towel rack located inside the shower, a transparent shower curtain, and a football sitting right next to the tub. The color of his bathroom is mostly green. Garage Because his dad works at the Jawbreaker Factory, Kevin has acquired a seemingly infinite amount of jawbreakers, of which he stores in his garage. In fact, that's probably the only thing in his garage since there is hardly any room for anything else. His garage has only appeared in "A Boy and His Ed" and "Stuck in Ed." Kevin alludes to his garage in a few other episodes including "Dim Lit Ed." During Christmas Kevin's house is average when it comes to Christmas, a few light strings outside with a tree image on the front door, a trimmed Christmas tree in the living room with three red stockings hanging at the fireplace, a green wreath with a red bow high above the fireplace, and what looks like a miniature Christmas tree standing on a shelf. Also included is a framed picture of a snowman to the right of the front door and several bunches of holly with a long red bow over the font doorway on the inside. Trivia *Kevin's, Jonny's, and Jimmy's houses are the only ones that have been destroyed by the Eds. They are also the only houses to be destroyed twice, by the Eds in "A Boy and His Ed" and during the Kankers' rampage in "Run for your Ed." Gallery Vlcsnap-2017-03-17-11h28m03s276.png|The only detailed shot of his bathroom. Vlcsnap-2013-08-27-18h14m15s174.png|The interior of his garage. Vlcsnap-2017-03-17-11h27m13s479.png|A literal cutaway of Kevin's house. Vlcsnap-2017-03-17-11h29m48s359.png|Kevin's living room. Vlcsnap-2017-01-30-09h13m02s438.png|Kevin's huge TV set. Vlcsnap-2016-03-29-20h11m52s872.png|Kevin's room. Vlcsnap-2016-03-29-20h28m55s136.png|Kevin's kitchen. Vlcsnap-2016-03-29-20h46m31s734.png|Bricked up, thanks to Ed and Eddy. Vlcsnap-2016-07-15-09h36m06s009.png|His garage after being cleared of the jawbreakers. Vlcsnap-2017-03-22-16h22m08s865.png|Kevin's backyard, with the Eds messing around. Vlcsnap-2017-03-17-11h31m18s235.png|Kevin's front yard. Category:Peach Creek Category:Residences Category:Structure Category:Locations